


Just a fleeting encounter (or more)

by Dreams_And_Possibilities



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, bit of smut, short imagine, turned out to be something else, you just wanted an autograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_And_Possibilities/pseuds/Dreams_And_Possibilities
Summary: You are on a vacation in England, when you meet him. You just want a picture and an autograph, but is that all you get?





	1. Chapter 1

I always wanted to go back to England. I had seen quite a few cities in the south east, like Canterbury, Hastings and Dover. Of course I've been to London. I left my heart in London. It was love at first sight. I loved it with everything I had, and one day I would going to live there. One day, far far far away from now. I always knew it was only a dream, a big one, too, so I really didn't believe it would somehow work out for me.

On my 25th birthday I got the best present ever: A trip to England with my best friend, Livia. We packed only a few things, important things, before we got on a plane and went abroad into my favourite country in the whole world.

We travelled from little town to little town, went to see a lot of sights, took one hundred pictures, had a lot of fun. Sadly, the trip was faster over than it had begun.

We were staying somewhere outside of London, in a little secluded town, and decided to spent our last evening in a pub. It was very crowded, a football game was shown on big screens in every corner of the packed room.

We tried different kinds of ale and beer, finding them all disgusting (mostly because I don't really like beer), getting slightly drunk.

The owner of the pub told us about the story how his great-great-great-grandfather had discovered the best way to make their beer the delicious way it was.. and that was interesting and all, if I could've focused on what he was telling. But my mind wandered. And my eyes, too. It was a beautiful old room, like something out of a fairytale, very rustic, many woodornaments, the booth were wooden, the tables, the bar, almost everything. It was charming, and welcoming and warm. It felt like you stepped into an old movie, that you didn't want to leave quite so soon.

Only in the farthest corner, completely unfitting, a big glass wall cut through the room. Behind it, it was not as dark as in the rest of the room, it was modern and out of place. Must be the VIP lounge.

I couldn't find any reason, why the bloody hell somebody would choose the way-to-modern perfection you could find anywhere in the world over the comfortable wooden booths.

I looked again in direction of the shielded glass box. My alcohol inducted brain needed a second. And a few blinks before I really realised what I had seen. I punched my best friend with my elbow. She looked up, following my finger with her eyes.

"It's him, is it? Tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me I need to breath. Pinch me. I can't believe this!", I mumbled, my heart racing like the devil would catch me if it wouldn't try it's best to give me an heart attack.

Her eyes widen, then she looks at me. "Okidoki, you need to calm down. Do you hear me? If you faint, that really doesn't make it better. Breath. In. And. Out. No panicking. Not on my watch."

She grinned when I managed to slow my breathing into a nearly normal rhythm again.

"And, yes. It is him. Benedict Cumberbatch. Living and Breathing. Just a few metres away from you. But you know who's also there? His wife. And a few friends. So it will be way easier for you to go over there, get a picture and an autograph and come straight back here."

"That's impossible. I will die. Right in front of him. Look!" I hold out my hand for her to look. It was shaking, if I would lay it down on the table I bet the table would be shaking too and our drinks would be gone to the floor in no time.

She took my hand and looked me in the eye. "Calm. The. Fuck. Down."

She was so serious, that I had to calm down. Panic attack succesfully turned down.

"Good girl. He has enough crazy fangirls out there, don't you think? You only can go over there if you are brave enough to stay calm. Besides, I don't think they'll just let you into the VIP lounge because you want something from the star playing the most intimidating Sherlock."

I knew she was right. And would never muster enough bravery and courage to just go over and ask him something .. anything really. I would stutter and fall over my words and finding my shoes more interesting than everything going on around me. Goddammit, I really was a mess.

I drank the rest of my beer in just one gulp, hoping that would help. I had a new plan. If they wouldn't let me into the VIP lounge I would just have to wait until he and his friends would leave. Outside with more air to breath it would be easier. At least I hoped for easier.

I involved myself in the conversation about how the owner of the pub had met his wife, how they are still happily married, just to distract myself. To not getting over every possible situation I could encounter if I would just leave in the right moment to follow them and not look like a crazy stalker.

I nearly didn't notice them leaving, only because the pub owner got up to saying goodbye to Benedict in person, made me realise ..

"That's your chance, girl, let's go." I nodded in Livia's direction, before slowly getting up, not really feeling like myself, putting my jacket on, getting out of the pub, my feet just moving like they knew exactly where we would be going.

The cold night air hit me like a slap. Woke me up. I blinked, trying to figure out which way they went. I heard him laugh. I would recognize his voice under millions of other voices, so I went that way. My heart was beating faster than I would have think it could. Like a butterfly in my chest, that couldn't hold the tension anymore.

"Excuse me." I whispered. Of course they couldn't hear me. I cleared my throat and tried it again. 

"Excuse me!"

One of his friends stopped and turned around. "Hey, shorty."

Did he just make fun of my height? I couldn't find an appropriate answer, but I didn't need to, because he just talked again, this time to Benedict.

"I think it's for you. Can they never leave you alone? Crazy little girls. If we take you with us, we just can't go anywhere anymore, bloody shit." He slurred a little bit, so he was possibly to drunk to even remember anything he had said the next morning. I tried to ignore him.

"Oh, shut up already. Don't scare her away!" Benedict moved him out of the way, standing now in his place, right before me, looking down at me, his smile lighting up his whole face. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?"

"I ..am.. sorry.. I .. I didn't want to.. disturb.. you.. and .. your.. friends.. I .. hope you had.. an nice.. evening. I am not.. going.. to bother you.. anymore.. I am just.. going back .. in. Apologies." My heart sank to my boots. That didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it. I turned around, ready to sprint back to the entrance of the pub.

"Well done.", I heard Benedict furiously mumble, but not in my direction.

In my direction his hand went, catching the sleeve of my jacket. "Wait, darling. Just ignore him. He is to drunk to just count to ten."

"What all the crazy little girl want. A picture and an autograph." I snarled under my breath. He was still holding my sleeve softly between his fingers. He moved a few steps away from his friends, taking me with him. "Do you.. have any.. freaking idea how much.. it cost me to.. bring up to courage to.. do.. this? I nearly had an panic attack back in the pub. Ask my friend. Without her I may or may not have fainted."

He chuckled. "Crazy little girl, hm? But I am just person like you. I breath the same air. So breath with me, alright? No need to panic."

I didn't even notice, that my breathing was far from normal until he pointed it out and I started to calm down, with his help.

"That's better, is it?"

"Yes, it.. is. I am just.. a huge fan. I love your work, you are amazing and so kind and.. oh god, I am babbling.", I took a few breaths. Trying to get my heart beats to a normal rate again. Impossible task with him still holding my sleeve.

"It's alright. Take your time." He smiled, waiting for me to pull myself together.

"Your friends are waiting. I don't want to upset them any further. Let's.. take a picture, alright?", I mumbled, not quite sure he understood any of my slurred words.

So we took one. It took us a little while, because it was so dark and the marks of my nearly panic attack were showing on my face. My cheeks were a little too red, but I was in heaven. He smelled really good, he was warm and smiling with me into my smartphone.

"I don't have anything you could write on.. so I'll have to pass on the autograph.", I confessed, but not too sad, because I had a picture with him. And not just one, quite a few, even when I couldn't use all of them.. but they were there.

"So, the next time, then?" He grinned, like he knew I secret I didn't.

I nodded. "Alright. Next time, autograph."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you so much. And I am really sorry for disturbing you. Now go, before they murder me." I pointed in the direction of his friends and his wife.

He smiled. "It was really nice meeting you. I hope there'll be a next time."

He kissed me on the cheek. My heart wanted to fly right out of my chest into his arms. Meanwhile my head must've made any tomato jealous.

"Goodbye." I said, watching him go. He winked before getting to his friends and leaving with them.

I was so high. I can't remember being this happy ever before.

My feet moved again, like they knew were we were going, when in fact, they didn't. Neither did I. I wasn't ready to go back into the pub, I needed the fresh cold air to realize what just had happened.

When I looked up the next time, completely unaware of how long I've been wandering the streets and where they led me, I couldn't remember having seen this part of the town ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold. I was lost, it was dark. Going from heaven to hell was really just a short walk. I got frightened, I heard sounds, creepiness crept under my skin, there were steps behind me, the wind was howling above me through the trees.

The steps stopped right behind me, I shivered a bit, too afraid to turn around. "Darling, are you lost?", a deep voice purred behind me ear. I could feel the goosebumps manifest along my spine.

I swallowed, now not afraid, but embarrassed, again, before turning around. "Are you by any chance following me?"

"Oh, hell yes, I am." Benedict smiled his wide smile, which made his eyes gleam even in the darkness of a sleeping town. His fingers slowly caressed my cheek, before he took my hand and dragged me gently into a dark alley. No streetlights could reach us.

I felt the bricks of the building behind me pushing into my back, while he pressed his whole body against mine.

He leaned down, stopping right before my lips, prying blue eyes searching for something in my green eyes. I didn't know for what he was waiting but either way it never happened or he just decided .. the next thing I knew were his lips on mine, first gently, then eager, sending my nerves into overdrive.

I closed my eyes, kissing him back, grabbing his collar for support, because I couldn't trust my legs anymore, they went straight to be a puddle of pudding, not really able to hold me up. I was glad for the wall in my back and his body pressed against mine, otherwise I would already be laying on the ground, blissfully knocked out.

I could feel him, his warmth, now slowly rising to a heat I couldn't really stand, I could feel his desire slowly dripping into my own bloodstream. He kissed me, played with me tongue like he had never done anything else ins his life. His hands were everywhere, discovering me, through all my clothes, which was hotter than anything I've ever experienced naked.

After a while of heavy snogging, we needed both more air, we needed to breath. Panting, we just separated enough to clear our heads just a little bit.

His head rested next to mine, lowered on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breaths against my cold skin.

"Are you doing this occassionally to crazy young girls, when you are out with your wife?", I muttered after I managed to get my breathing just a little bit under control.

"No. That's the first time ever. And she's only my wife on the paper.. we just didn't get divorced yet because of the bad publicity that will follow with these kinds of things and we want to shield our children from all that shit. I've never been unfaithful to her but we are not together anymore, so this.. hardly counts."

I tried to get all the thoughts in my head straight. He had just kissed me. He had said, his wife wasn't really his wife anymore. What did that mean? What did it matter? Why did he confess something like that, to me? To a stranger?

"It's getting cold, isn't it? Do you want to come home with me?", he purred in my ear, kissing my neck, before nibbling at my earlobe.

I chuckled, getting more goosebumps from his lips and teeth on my soft skin. I closed my eyes.

_Try to focus. Try to think._

My head was screaming at me, not to go with him. Because we both knew where that would end.

My heart was screaming at me, to go with him. Because we both also knew where that would end.

My mouth decided to be on the side of my heart and muttered. "Yes. It's freezing."

Best to use the cold as excuse to go home with him, instead of admitting why we were really going home. The alcohol which I had consumed the whole evening had worn off somewhere inbetween and therefore wasn't warming me anymore. But that meant my decisions were completely my fault, and not something I could later on blame on the beer. But regret wasn't something I usually felt a lot.

"Okay, then, come on." He placed a little kiss on my lips, before releasing me, making sure I was able to stand on my feet before he put one arm around me, softly pushing me against his side, before he started to walk out of the alley, back into the light, back into reality. The reality, that I didn't know how far away his home was or how he would manage to get a car, if he would be able to drive .. I didn't taste any sort of alcohol on his lips.

We walked quiet a bit until we reached the pub again, which made me remember, that Livia must be worried sick after I've been out here for a while. He fumbled in his jacket, found what he was searching for and with a little _pling!_ the black car besides us came to live.

He opened the door for me, but before I got in I told him:"I am going to write a short message to my friend, alright? I don't want her to go crazy because.. I just vanished."

I climbed in the car, getting my smartphone out of my jeans before thanking him for the kind gesture of holding the door open for me. I had a few messages from Livia already, I fasten my seatbelt before typing away a message, without even reading all of her slightly hysterical ones. The only would get a lot more hysterically when she would read what I just had sent her.

**Going to go home with him. Don't worry too much. Will manage to come to the Hotel in the morning. xx**

Not even 30 seconds later I had an answer. No, I got bombarded with answer messages.

**With him? Who is he? You went out for Benedict Cumberbatch!**

**Home?**

**You know that you aren't supposed to just hop into cars or homes with strangers?**

**Did he at least offer you some candy?**

**Is he sober?**

**Are you drunk? Do you know what you are doing?**

**Take care. Please, be careful.**

**Tell me when you arrive. I want to know that you are safe.**

**And most important thing of all: Just have fun, alright? Don't think too much. But if something is wrong, just let me know and I will break every bone in that bastard's body, whoever he is. Love ya xx**

I couldn't help but laugh, which earned me a quizzical look from Benedict, who had already started driving.

"She's just overprotective but.. she will get over it." I smiled at him while typing.

**Just. Calm. Down. I am in a car with Mister Cumberbatch, he doesn't need to offer me any candy, he is the candy. And I am careful, always, you know me, don't you? Love ya 2 xx**

"I didn't want to interrupt your.. girls night out.", his grin told me otherwise. He was glad, having us interrupted. And now taking me home. His grin told me a lot of things. Things the butterflies in my stomach couldn't quiet fathom.

I put my phone away, because I didn't want to spend our precious little time starring at the screen in my hands rather than starring at him driving the car that curred under his long fingers.

"Oh, I bet you didn't. But sometimes nothing happens the way we plan it."

"Luckily, that's the truth. Sometimes the things that turn out not the way we planned are the best things that happen to us." He blinked at me, parking the car in front of a huge mansion.

"Holy .. Shit. I wouldn't have thought.. I ..", I was speechless.

"Oh, yeah, well. That's not mine.. it's a little too much, really. Too big, too ostentatious. Nothing I would ever buy or rent. I am staying with a friend at the moment, because.. well.." He moved one hand nervously through his curls.

"Hey. Stop that. You don't have to explain yourself to me at all, alright?" I gave him a smile then got out of the car. I couldn't take the view all in because that building in front of me was freaking large.

He came also out of the car, locked it, before coming over to my side. "Nobody's home, if you were wondering."

"Actually, I wasn't, because even if someone is .. home.. that thing is big enough, that we would nobody encounter if we don't want to, am I right?" I smiled. It didn't matter to me, but if he wanted to keep me a secret, that was alright. I would be gone in the morning and he would forget me. No strings attached, no things to lose, no problems for him or for me.

"Yes, of course, you're right. But you are not something I want to hide. Not here." His hands were on my hips, he pulled me to his chest, placing soft kisses along me jawline. I let my head roll a bit back, to give him better access to my neck. His teeth softly brushed over my skin, while his fingers opened my jacket to caress my breasts. His lips found my earlobe again, he softly whispered: "But it also means I can fuck you in every freaking room. And there are a lot rooms." I couldn't stifle a moan. His words went straight down between my legs.

Encouraged by my moan he got rid of my jacket, and my shirt followed. I got more goosebumps because it was still freaking cold, even if he was trying to set me on fire with his fingers and his mouth. I needed his warm skin against mine, so I fumbled with his jacket and then his shirt, losing a few buttons because I was shivering with anticipation and couldn't get him fast enough naked. After I managed to get his shirt out of the way I fiddled with his belt to getting his pants down. His lips were searching for mine, he pressed himself against me, I could feel his hot skin, his heart beating against mine, while he opened my bra, caressing my back with hot fingertips.

We got rid of the rest of our clothes before he took me in his arms, caring me to a squared pool, right in front of the mansion, which was obviously not used for swimming at all, because it was only 20 cm deep, and the middle displayed a beautiful fountain.

He growled when he stepped into the water, it couldn't be that warm than, could it? He slowly sat himself down, me in his laps, straddling him. I gasped, because the water was so cold, but he already was busy touching me everywhere he could reach, playing with my more than hard nipples and slowly letting one hands slide between my legs.

I was burning everywhere he touched me, I scratched softly over his chest, discovering every last bit of his body, before lowering my hand to his cock. I needed him inside me, right now.

I kissed him wildly, with frantic desire. We stopped. He looked into my eyes. I softly nodded, before kissing him again, letting him enter me. We both moaned. I began to move, first gently, finding my rhythm, then faster, working on the friction I needed, his moaning, his deep in his throat moaning made me crazy, I couldn't stop kissing him, clinging to him, we moved out of control, to a point of no return, to oblivion, to relief.

We panted, our hearts racing in unison and shivering after the hotness of the sex left us.

He stood up, caring me still in his arms, getting out of the water. He let me down, just to get our clothes and his keys, before putting his arm around me, to at least shield a little bit of the cold breeze away from me, while we made our way to the door of the mansion.

Inside he just tossed our clothes somewhere, now taking me hand and dragging me into a big bathroom. We climbed into the shower, he pushed a button and hot water rained down on the two of us. He grinned, taking my face in his hands and started kissing me again.

"It's nearly as good as kissing in the rain. Maybe better. We are naked." He grinned, licking over my lower lip.

"No shit, Sherlock. We truly are naked." I laughed. Why was it so easy being with him? I never had done something like this ever before. Not once. I needed time to get to know another person. Let alone be comfortable being naked with another person.

"And best thing to do while naked?" He smiled devilishly.

"Taking a shower?" I asked, completely aware, that that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"ERGH. Wrong, darling." But he took the washcloth and began slowly foaming me up. After he finished I returned the favour and foamed him up. We showered the foam off, but still didn't leave the shower.

"Second chance. What's the best thing to do while naked?" He grinned, devouring me with his eyes.

"I think we already did the best thing while naked?" I smiled triumphantly at him.

He nodded, lifting me up on his hips, pressing me against the wall of the shower. I could feel how hard he was again, more than ready for a second round. Which ended up as glorious as the first one, but way hotter, because we weren't anymore in the freezing water outside.

When we got out of the shower, he wrapped me in a towel, rubbing me softly dry, before getting himself one and wrapping it around his hips.

"I am going to make some tea. Are you hungry, darling?" He took my hand, leading me to the kitchen, where I took a seat at the counter, to enjoy the view of him making tea in just a towel.

"No, thanks. I think no food would be able to still my appetite at the moment." I grinned happily.

He laughed, putting the kettle back on the stove, before returning to me with two cuppas.

"Come on, Cutie. I know a cuddlier place." He took again my hand, waited for me to get up from my bar stool, leading me through a huge living room, a hall bigger than my flat, going up some stairs, before opening up a bedroom with double leaf doors and the freaking biggest king size bed I've ever seen. That it was full of cushions and pillows and blankets made it even more inviting.

We settled down into the bed, cuddled up against each other with the tea in our hands.

"Why have I never met you before?", he caressed my arms, holding me near to his chest.

"I am.. not living here. I don't live in England.", I confessed. Not sure, what he would think of that.

"Oh.. that's.. sad." I could hear, he meant it. He sounded sad. But why? We just had met. "How long are you staying?"

"It's going to get sadder.. Our flight is tomorrow evening."

He placed a kiss in my hair. "Not on my watch. You are going to stay a little bit longer. Here. With me. Please? Your friend can come to. I am not ready to let you go again already. I just met you."

"I don't now if that's possible.. I.."

"Let us worry about this tomorrow, okay? Now I don't want to worry. I strongly believe I need to get you an autograph. This is _next time_ , isn't it?" He grinned, taking the cuppa out of my hand, putting the two cups away on the night stand, before fumbling in the drawer.

Curious what he was doing I sat a little bit up, only to be softly pushed back in the mattress the next moment. He opened my towel, now I was completely at his mercy.

He opened a pen, but before I could figure out what he had in mind, his lips were around one of my nipples, softly sucking, even softlier biting.

He placed kisses around my stomach, making me shift and moan, I managed to put one hand in his curls. Then he sat back up, stroking over my hips and thighs, before settling the pen down on the right side of my stomach, scribbling something.

"The best autograph I've ever given.", he murmured, placing a kiss right over his name, that now marked me as his. I laughed. We had again world shattering sex after that. More gently and careful than before, savouring every second of it.

After that we cuddled again, wrapping each other into the blankets, just being a heap of arms and legs, tangled together, we fell asleep.


End file.
